1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable mechanisms and supports for receptacles associated therewith, including chain and sprocket type mechanisms and waste receptacles for use in desks, cupboards, and other areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receptacles used for storage or waste are frequently located in the corner of an office or work area. Such receptacles usually have a relatively short period of usage during the work day and are often inconveniently located or positioned so that they are difficult to empty or clean. Although such receptacles are necessary for occasional use, they are nevertheless often an obstruction when not in use.
It has been proposed in the past to use the space between the legs of a desk, or under cupboards, and in similar recesses, to locate a waste receptacle. However, this positioning of the receptacle makes it difficult for depositing waste therein and for removing the receptacle for emptying on a daily or weekly basis. My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,506 for carrying a wastebasket or similar item into and out of a recess, for example, a desk or a cupboard, was one form of a solution to the problem of positioning a wastebasket conveniently.
My co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 185,339 shows an improved retractable scissors tong mechanism for use with wastebaskets and the like. Development of this type of invention has always been directed toward reducing the amount of pressure required to move the receptacle into and out of a recess. Research on such devices has also been directed toward decreasing the cost of such devices and facilitating the installation in a desk recess or cupboard.
The devices of my previous patent and patent application are a vast improvement over the practice of merely positioning a wastebasket in an inconvenient spot, but they do not include sufficient means for adjustment of the device to various recesses, door openings, and other dimensions of desks, cupboards, and the like.